The Augur of Mortal Peril
by Morbidda Destiny
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in their 5th year at Hogwarts. People suddenly start to vanish after someone accidentally finds an ancient rune that is written on old Incain papyrus... and our trio thinks its a new friend of Draco Malfoy's (who they suspect


****

~*~

Title: The Augur of Mortal Peril  
**Category:** Humor, Romance, Action/Adventure, Suspense, Mystery  
**Keywords:** Gryffindor, Slytherin, Voldemort, Harry Potter, Ron, Hermione, Madison Camry

  
**Spoilers:** All the Books so far.

  
**Rating:** PG. - PG. 13 at the very worst. Strong violence may result in the ending, however, so if you are offended by violence, I am sorry!

  
**Summary**: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in their 5th year at Hogwarts. People suddenly start to vanish after someone accidentally finds an ancient rune that is written on old Incain papyrus... and our trio thinks its a new friend of Draco Malfoy's (who they suspect is involved with Snape in _some_ strange ways). But...when they prove themselves wrong, and someone close to our trio betrays them...Hogwarts will never be the same again.

  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling! I own nothing except what you don't recognize.

  
**Author's Note:** Have fun reading! Reviews are welcomed! THANX! Oh, and all scenes in italic (_this is italic_) is a flashback. Italic in a sentence, such as:

She glared at him. "Don't you _dare_ come near me."

Emphases strong emotion. Also, if you have got something against new characters, be forewarned. I'm going to try to make these characters as less of Mary Sues and Gary Stu's as I can. Enjoy reading.

__

Chapter 1- Hello Hogwarts!

__

It was a bright and sunny late summer day in which a small girl was running through the village of Hogsmeade. She had saw something that had changed her life forever... and she had to get away. The girl never stopped to look back... and burst into the nearest store, which was The Three Broomsticks in deep tears, and out of breath.

"My dear girl, what's wrong?" asked the Bar Maid, rushing over to the girl, and stooping down to her height.

"My father just killed my mother." the girl blurted out, "He tried to get me but I ran."

The older woman's eyes widened. "Where do you live?"

"Just down the street in the village.... house number 323." the girl was now shaking.

"Okay--- we'll go and get help--- what's your name dear girl?"

"My name is Madison. I'm eleven," the girl told her as they rushed off down the street and into the Post Office.

"Do me a favor Barbara... apperate to the Ministry's office; this girl claims her mother's been murdered and we need Ministry Wizards down here pronto." the older woman told the girl behind the counter.

The girl (through thick, brown spectacles) peered down at both of them. "And this is not.. a joke right?"

"Not a joke!" The sobbing girl cried, glaring at the woman, her usually gray-green eyes a midnight looking bright blue color, "He killed my mother!"

  
Barbara rolled her eyes and disappeared. Seconds later, she re-appeared with about two dozen ministry officials.

"What house is it?" said one buff, and important looking wizard.

"Number 323." the older woman told the wizard, and they all went rushing out. By the time they reached the house, the dark mark was floating in the sky, above the house, and sure enough the girl's mother was found dead. And the girl burrowed her face in her hands as they took her dead mother out of the house in a body-bag.

~*~

  
The scene flickered oddly before a girl's eyes. She blinked, and kept on moving in the train station so she wouldn't cause too much of a scene by just standing there in public spacing out. She didn't have trouble finding the platform she was told to go through; she was given specific details on how to get in. She entered, and a scarlet steam engine came into her view. The girl walked along quietly, just looking at all the other happy people around her, trying to find a empty compartment. To her disappointment, there weren't any, so she boarded the train in one of the hallways, trying to find a compartment full of people who looked fun enough to deal with her company.

No one seemed to want her to come in. Sighing, she just rapped on the final compartment door, hoping that whoever was inside would let her stay. She had already got kicked out of compartments twice (just because she was too quiet), and because of the fact, she was new at this school.

The three people inside looked over at the door as she opened it. The girl gingerly poked her head inside.

"May I come in?" she asked quietly, and politely.

A red-head, who looked tall although he was sitting down, surveyed the girl. "Of course you can Ginny." he said to her, "I don't know why you can't."

The girl decided to wheel her trunk in. "I'm sorry," she said to the boy, "I do not know of this--- Ginny --- you speak of. I am not Ginny."

The three people exchanged glances. The red-head looked confused. "Well, if you aren't Ginny, who are you then?"

"My name is Madison." said the girl slowly, pushing up her small round-framed glasses. "I come from Romania--- to go to Hogwarts. I'm on the right train, correct?"

"Yes," answered a brown-haired girl. "You look kind-of big for a first year... ooh!" the girl jumped to her feet with an excited squeal. "You must be a transfer!"

The girl cocked her head to the side. "I guess I am... a transfer then."

"Well, my name is Hermione Granger." said the brunette, a big grin on her face. "Nice to meet you Madison. I'm a Prefect up at Hogwarts. And, these are my friends, Ron Weasley," she pointed to the red-head. "And Harry Potter."

Madison blinked, and held her hand out to shake Hermione's. "Charmed to meet you all."

The black-haired boy and the red-head exchanged glances. "Likewise."

"Have a seat!" said a delighted Hermione, motioning to an empty seat next to her, "Just leave your trunk there, and join us."

  
Madison slowly placed down her truck, then brushed off her light blue dress-robes she was wearing. Once she made sure everything was in place, she stepped over the trunk (very carefully) then sat next to Hermione.

  
"Where are you from?" said the jet-haired boy named Harry.

"All around," said the girl with a small laugh. "I was born in Romania, then raised in Africa, traveled to Albania, then to London, then went back to Romania for about five years."

The boy Ron gaped at her. "That's a lot of traveling. Which place did you like best?"

Madison had to think. She chewed on her tongue, then snapped her fingers. "Africa. I learnt all sorts of things there. Is London magic different from Romanian?"

Ron was about to open his mouth, but Hermione got to answer first (as always). "I really don't think so--- not too much magic is different--- maybe in different continents... but I would really doubt it. What's your favorite class?"

Madison's bright gray-green eyes perked up behind her glasses. "Defense Against the Dark Arts... or as us Romanian's call it; Self-Protection Against the Corrupt Abusers of the Wizarding Law."

Harry and Ron glanced at each other again. "That's what we like. Only with specific teachers though."

"What's your weakness?" Hermione said ignoring them.

"Alteration of Objects or Transfiguration. Can't stand that _stupid, foul, terrible_ subject." Madison said with a sneer. Hermione gasped, and covered her mouth.

  
"I _love_ Transfiguration. Divination is my weakness. I really don't understand the true meaning of fortune telling." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"That's because books won't help you with the subject," Ron said, grinning as Hermione scowled at him.

"If you're from Romania, how come you speak perfect English?" Harry asked, with a yawn, "I'm bored."

"I'm always bored. Well, both my parents were born in England; they just worked for the Ministry of Magic and their department master made them move around a lot." Madison explained, pushing up her glasses again.

They sat in silence, until the plump witch with her cart came to knock on their cabin door.

"Want anything off the carts?" she asked, "New Product for sale today; Drooba's Dainty Drinks--- never know what flavor you'll get! Best ones so far I've had were Cherry juice and perhaps Creme Soda; but that's just me..."

The trio were on their feet, and rushed off to buy sweets and Drinks. Madison blinked at them.

  
"You want anything?" Hermione asked, coming in, arms full of sweets. "There's loads."

"Grandmother Catherine doesn't allow me to have candy." Madison said slowly, then a horrible mischievous grin came over her face, and her eyes turned slightly greener; "But Grandmother Catherine isn't here--- so, what do you have?"

Harry and Ron came back in too. They had drinks and candy. "We practically brought the whole cart!" exclaimed Harry, dumping it into an empty seat nearby, "The only thing we didn't get were the Every Flavor Beans."

Madison jumped up, and bolted out towards the lady with the cart. She returned with several cartons of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. The trio gaped at her.

"I love these. Ate them all the time when I was little. What?" she asked, as she popped a random bean in her mouth. "Yummy! Peanut Butter!"

"N-nothing," said Harry, pushing up his glasses. "So, what year are you in?"

"I'm not really sure." Madison said slowly. "In Romania, once you graduate out of Wizarding Schools at 14, you're a qualified sorcerer. My Grandmother didn't want me to just go on with my life knowing simple spells, so she thought'd be best to send me to Hogwarts for a further education. I just turned 15 this winter."

Ron considered this. "So.... that'd make you just about a fifth year, or something."

"Oh. Then I'm a 5th year.." said Madison, "Tell me about yourselves." she said, munching on a Cauldron Cake.

"We're in fifth too!" Hermione said shrilly, beaming at her new friend, "I'm a Muggle Born. Both my parents are dentists--" Ron made a face "--and I just got elected to be a prefect. People say I'm Hogwarts' best student... besides Percy Weasley. His brother."

She pointed her licorice wand towards Ron, who took his cue. "Well, I'm a Pureblood... five brothers, one sister--"

Madison dropped the drink she was about to open. The glass container fell onto the seat to her right, and she gaped at Ron. "Five? Can you tell me about them first?"

"Why not? Lets see..." Ron rolled his eyes, "First there's William, but we call him Bill--- he's a charm breaker for Gringotts; that's just the Wizarding Bank-- in Egypt. Charlie (he prefers to be called Charlie rather than Charles) works for Dragons in Romania-- I just realized that --" he added as Madison's eyes lit up at the name of her home country, "Percy, or now, in his "sophisticated" stage, Percival, he works for the London Ministry of Magic... Fred and George are my twin brothers. They are planning on opening a joke shop pretty soon. I think George is going to work in Hogsmeade and Fred in Diagon Alley. And last, well, my little sister, Virginia (or Ginny). She's in her fourth year at Hogwarts. Looks exactly like you-- except her eyes are brown and she has freckles and no glasses." Ron explained.

Madison looked on with awe. "Lucky," she muttered, "Now what about you?"

Ron was exhausted, but continued on. "Well, I'm the second-to-last in this line-up, fifth year. I like Quidditch. Someone I know is Captain this year, and I'm wondering if he will allow me to be on his team." Ron glanced at Harry, a grin on his face.

"I'll see what I can do!" Harry said, exasperated. "That's the 5,000,000th time you asked!"

"Well, make it 5,000,001 then. Please let me be on the team. C'mon; I mean, Oliver plays for Puddlemere United...Fred and George are gone, along with Angelina and Katie. Alicia's still here; she's a seventh year, but how in the world are you going to do with two players? Last time I read Quidditch Through the Ages, it clearly stated that each team _must_ have _seven_ players."

"I'll see Ron, I'll see. What position do you want?" Harry asked, with a sigh.

"I don't know." Ron said, eyes glazing over. "I was thinking about Chaser--- that's by far best; but I don't mind Beating--- and Keeping wouldn't be too bad either..."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and begun to read her book, _The Standard Book of Intermediate Spells_. Harry laughed, and Madison was confused.

"Hey, you didn't tell me about yourself Harry."

Ron stopped talking, Harry blinked, and Hermione looked up from her book. "You mean--- you don't _know_?"

"Know what?" Madison asked, peering around at them curiously.

A grin spread on Harry's face. "Guess I won't mind telling _you _then if you don't know. Um.." he said, trying to figure out the best way to explain his situation. Hermione went back to her book, and Ron rolled his eyes. "..well, when I was one, Lord Voldemort attacked my family--"

"--oh! That story! Well of course I know who you are--- I'm absentminded... sorry... but for someone that's so famous, and wealthy, you don't act like it."

"What is he supposed to act like? Draco Malfoy?" Ron asked agitated.

"Who's Draco Malfoy?" Madison asked.

Just as the question had popped out of the girl's mouth, the cabin door slid open. "What about me?"

Ron snatched up his remaining sweets. "What do _you_ want?"

"Nothing to do with you Weasel. I've come to see the new girl," Malfoy sneered, and entered their compartment, his cronies by his side.

"If I'm a Weasel, you're a ferret." Ron said in a sing-song voice, grinning. Harry laughed, and Hermione carefully put a bookmark in her place in the text, and slammed it shut.

  
"Please get out if you don't want any points taken away from Slytherin, Malfoy." she told him, as calm as ever, and glancing down to her prefect badge.

"Perfect Prefect Mudblood Granger." Malfoy remarked (_"Watch your tongue!" cried Ron)_. "I'm a prefect too. If you take away points, I'll just add them back." he said, pointing out a shiny silver badge on his chest. After seeing their amazed faces, Draco smirked and stuck out his hand once he was in front of Madison. "You're hanging around the wrong crowd. I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Madison---Camry." the girl replied, eyeing Draco strangely. "Have I seen you before?"

Draco cocked his head to the side. "I don't know."

"I think I have." Madison inquired.

Draco sneered, "When would I associate with someone like you? With your red hair, and long nose, I'd say you were another Weasley riffraff."

Ron shot to his feet. "For you're information, Malfoy, she isn't related to me!" he barked, "We just met her. She's that transfer."

Madison blinked. "I forgive you for addressing me in such a manner."

Draco gave a slight smile, which quickly went into an ugly smile, "Yeah, whatever. Well, later, Glory Gang." he said, leading his cronies out, "But be careful. With the Dark Lord back, you don't want to risk too much, now, do you?"

The pale Slytherin left the compartment with loud snickers. Hermione went to go close the door, then turned to her friends.

"Oh Merlin's beard!" Ron exclaimed, eyes wide. "I could have sworn that Malfoy was _smiling._" Ron said, scared. "Quick, someone pinch me."

"Only if you pinch me first." Hermione inquired, in front of Ron, looking as if struck by lightning herself.

"And pinch too me while you're at it." Harry put in, his green eyes wide, as the train whipped by forest lands. The boy shuddered. " That was really freaky."

"I've seen Draco Malfoy smile. Okay; our new D.A.D.A. teacher this year will favor **all** the Gryffindors." Ron said, eyes wide. "So quiet, Hermione?"

Hermione was glancing outside the compartment windows with wide eyes. "I'm traumatized. I saw Draco Malfoy _smile_." she suddenly grinned, eyes lighting up. "He doesn't look half bad."

Ron literally put his hands over his ears, and wailed loudly. "You did **NOT** just say Draco Malfoy was cute."

Hermione grinned. "Not literally, but hypothetically, yeah, I did."

Ron was about to open his mouth and scream at Hermione, when Madison interrupted, a smile on her face. 

  
"Do you know that kid?" she said, smiling at them all. "Not a very pleasant boy now, is he? Come to think about it, I think I remember seeing him at last year's Quidditch Cup and. I love Quidditch. Really not too good on a broom, however. Forgot to mention it; must have slipped my mind." 

"Good, then! You can apply for the team if you're sorted into Gryffindor!" Harry said. "What position do you want?"

"No position," she said, with a grin, "But, I suppose seeker is far by best." Ron and Harry looked at her. "Joking. I know Harry's seeker. Well, _if_ I get in, I'll try to be either Backup Seeker or Chaser. Thing is, brooms and I don't agree."

"Okay! Maybe we can get you lessons with Madam Hooch. She does that sort-of thing. Also, we need excellent chasers to win the cup." Harry said brightly.

  
"Hey!" Ron yelled abashed the new girl got a chance to be on the team before he did (although Harry was joking), as the train started to slow down.

"I'm going to change." Hermione said, pulling her black robes out of a large brown paper bag. "We're about to go in to the school."

Madison rubbed her glasses hurriedly on her robes. "I don't want to go." she said, puckering out her lip. "I don't want to get sorted."

"Its fun Mad. Come on now." Ron said, as they made Madison turn around and Harry and himself changed into their black Hogwarts robes, "Plus, if you get into Gryffindor, you got friends and a supposed position on the Quidditch Team." Ron said, and winked at Madison as she turned around when they were done.

  
"You called me, 'Mad'?" she said a grin on her face, "Is that---a--sort-of--- nickname?" she questioned the red-head.

"Yeah. I guess. You remind me of Ginny so much, it feels as if you're my little sister--- only except for the fact you aren't annoying."

"Oh that's friendly," Madison said lazily, as they all prepared to disembark the train, and prepared to start their new year at Hogwarts.


End file.
